In the conventional art, there is known a device for reducing a load on a waist, which has a waist belt attached to a position of a pelvis, elbow belts attached to positions of elbow joints, a support means fixed and held by the waist belt and extended to near shoulder positions, and tension means each of which provided between an upper part of this support means and the elbow belt (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). The device for reducing a load on a waist is configured such that the load received by the elbow belts is transmitted to the waist belt via the tension means and via the support means. The device for reducing a load described in Patent Literature 1 can reduce a burden on a backbone of a caregiver or a transportation worker.